On The Wings Of An Angel & other poems & songs
by shadow of the doubt
Summary: Yugi got hit by a truck and Yami watches the scene from above and regards what he sees in a poem. Beside the above statement there is also more poems and a few Yu-Gi-Oh! songs I've written and decided to post. Typos not intentional, it wouldn't let me fix
1. On The Wings of An Angel

On The Wings Of An Angel

Prologue 

Yugi was walking home and it was late at night. Some drunk driver in a pick-up truck suddenly swerved onto the side walk. Yugi turned to find himself flash-burned by the high-powered headlights. He heard the screech of tires...Meanwhile Yami watched whole thing from above and regarded what he saw:

"_Yugi, you gave me the wings of an angel_

_And taught me how to fly_

_If you were to leave them now_

_I know I'd surely die_

_With these wings I've soared above the heavens_

_I've skimmed the waters of this earth_

_I've watched the sun arise _

_At daybreaks early birth_

_Yugi, my light, my love, my shinning star_

_My hirkari always true_

_As I watch you from a far_

_As I've longed so long to see you_

_But your family needs you still_

_Many more than me the one_

_I want to see you still_

_Though I know that can't be done_

_So I'm asking please, return to their warm embrace_

_As I want the brother I truly love_

_The light of Ra reflecting upon your stricken face_

_To the horror of my eyes above_

_You're not ready to join me yet_

_Your time is not through_

_I know remembering makes you upset_

_But I'm always watching over you_

_As the day is at its end_

_I hope you haven't given in_

_My first and closest friend_

_The light to my darkness within_

_Their crying, you're slowly dieing _

_My worst nightmares come to a head_

_See you there on the sidewalk lying_

_I wish not to be dead..." _


	2. I'm Not You and You're Not Me End Game, ...

This is a songfic I wrote and it's about two yamis asking questions to their hikaris (Yami and Bakura's POV) Name based off of the movie song for Seto Kaiba.

Special thanks to Calmhorizon for the motavation for it, hope you like it! As always R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I'm Not You and Your Not Me (End Game, Decision Time)

(Chorus)

I'm not you and you're not me

That's the way it has to be

No time, this time

Can't wait to leave it all behind

They say friends are forever

And that you've got to stick together

But are you that kind of friend

Will you stand by me 'til the end?

(Chorus)

I'm not you and you're not me

That's the way it has to be

No time, this time

Can't wait to leave it all behind

Are you going to run and hide

It's decision time, time to decide

Do you really think it's fair

Almost never to be there for me

(Chorus)

I'm not you and you're not me

That's the way it has to be

No time, this time

Can't wait to leave it all behind

When I really need you by my side

You find the courage deep inside

Now I'm beginning to see

Just how much you mean to me

I'm with you and you're with me

That's the way it is to be

Made time, this time

Don't want to leave it all behind

Now I see your true

Together we shall see it through

And we'll be there for each other

With a bond closer than brothers...

(Chorus twice, fade out)


	3. Heart of the Cards, Dueling Destiny

**Note:** Motavation for this song came from two places: (1) the episode when Joey faces YamiYugi at duelest kingdom(the song that plays during the episode). (2) the beginning of the song, (It's just you and me, I know it's our destiny) came from, of course the origanel original Pokemon song. I just thought that the lyrics fit so nicely with the rest of the song.)

This song is about Yugi's and Yami's duel and the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, the idea was of course based off the song when Joey dueled Yugi at duelist kindom. Enjoy and as always RR.

Heart the Cards-Dueling Destiny

It's just you and me

I know it's our destiny

Pitted in a fight

Together the challenges we'll overcome

To set everything right

There's a victory to be won

Refrain

As tough as it is

To fight this hard

Together we'll face this

With the heart of the cards

You've always been there

In the ring at my side

Supporting, showing that you care

Boosting up my pride

In this heated battle

I'm sad I'm against you

My hopes been rattled

You said you'd see it through

Refrain

As tough as it is

To fight this hard

Together we'll face this

With the heart of the cards

I hoped this day would never come

Got the feeling to hide

I just want to run

From the sorrow deep inside

I've always had a fear

That you would depart

And leave me here

With a broken heart

Refrain

As tough as it is

To fight this hard

Together we'll face this

With the heart of the cards

As I draw the final card

The one that decides our destiny

My hopes and dreams torn apart

You always told me to believe

Refrain

As tough as it is

To fight this hard

Together we'll face this

With the heart of the cards

Now you're gone

And I gave in

You were my very best friend

I'm crying as I write this song

**P.O.V-Yugi**

Sad isn't it? Well that's just how I felt when I realized that Yami was going to leave at the end of the original series.


	4. Blast From The Past

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! song! R&R please!

Blast from the Past

He will come in all his glory

What will I say?

Will he know his story?

Is he coming tomorrow or yesterday?

(Chorus)

Blast from the past

In are darkest hour

We shall not hide

From the ancient power

Buried deep inside

When he's finally here

What will I feel?

Will I cower in fear?

Or will I believe he's real?

(Chorus)

What will I see?

Will he just pass me by?

Will he protect me?

Or leave me here to die

(Chorus)

When I see him stumble and fall

What should I do?

When I ask him about his memory will he know at all?

All I know is: What I say, see and feel is true

(Chorus twice)

By: shadow of the doubt


	5. If the day wasn't done

Seto Kaiba poem on request, Seto's dead and he's looking back on his life and how he could have changed it. Enjoy R&R!

If the day wasn't done

If the day wasn't done

Then I'd still be here

If the sun hadn't set

Then I would still be near

If I didn't regret

Then I would have friends still

If the week wasn't at it's end

Then I'd have the will

If you were still my friend

Then I'd show compassion

If dusk had not come

Then I wouldn't see you in this fashion

If I hadn't sacome

Then maybe I'd have a lover

If I hadn't left a single thing

Then I'd still have a brother

If there was a new day

What would it bring

If there's nothing left for me to say

Then I'll just go

And I will not come back again

If the journey is slow

Maybe I'll find my friend

I'll loosen my heart

Undo all the bends

That'd be where I'd start

But this is the end

And there's no way return

If the day wasn't done

Then I would have learned

Before I begun...


	6. Nobody Loves Me

I was sad and home alone when I wrote this. One of my friends said it sounded like Mai Valentine, but I guess you'll just have the read and decide for yourself.

  
Nobody Loves Me

If people loved me

they'd see the darkness dwelling deep inside

If people'd only let me free

I'd no longer have to hide

If people saw the truth

then I wouldn't have to mask it

If people knew my youth

then everything would fit

If people would just back away

then I would be good

If people would just stay

then everything would be as it should

If people knew how I feel

then they'd be sad

If people loved me for real

then I'd be glad

If people expressed concern

then I would love them in return...


	7. I Know

This is a poem I made after a dream I had. In the dream Yami/Yugi just finished beating Kaibaatthe Battle City finals in the Colissumand Kaiba says something mean. Yami got ticked off and somehow summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon made of electricity (lightening). ThenYugi jumped in his was to protect Kaiba while screaming,"STOOOOOOOOOPP!"Yamitried to control the shocking dragon, but it was too late, the blast came forward anyway. Yugi was hit directly and blew up like a duel monster, leaving Kaiba unharmed. Yami screamed, "NNNNNOOOOO!" and fell to his knees, crying. Then Kaiba said some more hurtful things and thenJoey,Tristan and Tea showed up to help them. Yami didn't want their help,all he wantedwasYugi back. Then without warning, he turned, ran and jumped off the Duel Tower. 620 foot drop,or so Kaiba said.The three friendsyelled after there upsetfriend, they were afraid he was dead.But he wasn't, he survived. And finally came back with them.A night pasted an then Yugi showed up, but Yami, had no connection to him anddidn't know he was there... (I might turn this into a fanfic if youpeeps would like that.)Also poem written atYugi's P.O.V.

  
I Know

I know you can't see me

Though I can see the sadness in your eyes

I know you can't feel me

But I'm right here by your side

I know you can't hear me

The sound of my voice

I knew you had no other choice

I know you know that I'm still here

Though you have sacome to your greatest fear

I know you still guilty about what you did

And can never get over it

I know you can't rid

Yourself of the mere thought of it

I know you couldn't stop the blast

Though I know you wish you could

I know you're upset that I have past

Though it was you who should (of)

I know our friends can see me

Though you still can't

I know it was my destiny

So I shouldn't stay and rant

I know I was brought back for a cause

Though I can't figure out what it is

I know you can't let go of your loss

Though I wish you could change this

I now here a siren blaring

Coming from the hall

I turn to see you staring

Wondering if you're going to move at all

I can smell the fire, I canhear it crack

You just sit there

Lost in thought, thinking back

I wish you wouldn't stare

And just get going

I shout "you've got to leave"

The blaze is rapidly growing

As you wipe your tears upon your sleeve

I know you're inhaling a lot of smoke

I yearn for you to go, to run out the door

Now I see you choking

As you lye upon the floor

The fire's almost hit you

Though it seems you don't really care

I long to touch you

To move you out of there

The inferno is overwhelming

It's getting hard to see

The fires on everything

I know you can no longer get free

As you lay sprawled across the ground

Your eyes slowly closing

As you take a final look around

You're screaming now

As the flames burn your body

Outside our friends wonder how

You stayed inside so easily

But it's hard for you to breathe

As the shadows overlay

And through this still you seethe

There's nothing left to say

The world is turning dark

The light is fading fast

I can only wonder

How much longer you will last

I didn't want to you die

Because of a mistake

I've started to cry

There's only so much one person can take

I now wish that you could see me alive

To know that I am well

I wish you'd survive

Through the torture of living hell

I wish you'd see

The world you left; the world you lost

All because of me

You're dead now; in your hand we found a note

We read what you had wrote; it said

'Bury me slow, bury me deep

Bury me head to feet

On my grave place a dove

And know that I

Died for love' (of my friends)

After the feud

Now that you've died

I wonder 'how could you

Commit the dreaded suicide'

Now that it's over

Now that you're gone

It's so hard to recover

So hard to move on...

The note is a copyrighted idea by 'Animeus' Anstine (one of my friends if you're wondering.)


	8. Questions

**Evangline Angel** gave me the motavation to write this. I won't name whichcharactersP.O.V it is, but if you read it you'll probably figure it out.

Questions

Am I really all alone?

Is there no one left for me

Am I really as cold as stone

Do I have a caring disability?

Why do I have to strive to be the best?

I once was number one

But then Yugi put me to the test

Now it's so hard to get things done

Knowing that I lost

But how did he do it?

At what cost?

I'm still throwing a fit

Exodia, the strongest monster of all

Against my three Blue Eyes

I've told myself that it was impossible

Though I still despise

I lost something that day

What is was I don't know

I wish knew what to say

Or where to go

I lost my title

To that underdog

He's my newest rival

To that end I half to find out how

Forty cards, five to draw

My computers keep telling me

The chance of that was so small

Maybe I underestimated him

And his dueling deck

His chances of winning were slim

So when he did, I thought 'what the heck?'

Maybe there is a 'heart of the cards' and I haven't found it yet

No, no there can't be, their just cards

So why do I feel so upset?

Why did I not account for his forbidden card?

Thinking this through

This is so hard

And I still don't have a clue

It's never happened before, no ones been able to let 'it' out

Perhaps it was my stakes

Or the way I shouted

Oh-no, I need to stop, I'm getting a headache

But still how did he manage to be successful?

He's says he duels with honor triad and true

My first and only rival

Beware Yugi; I'm coming after you...


	9. I'm So Empty

A poem from Tea's P.O.Vabout people saying that she was the one who made Yami return to the world of the dead. B/T/W I'm PRO Tea!

I hear the cold cruel chatter

I can feel my heart break

As I fall victim of this vicious pattern

If I had known what was at stake

Then I wouldn't have turned away

I wouldn't have let you go

You would still be here today

So I just want you to know

I love you still

And I will forever more

Knowing our love was so real

Thinking about it makes me sore

You were brave; you were strong

You were right; you've been wronged

It was impossible for me to perceive

That you're not here

That you'd leave

As I'm shedding tears

Inside I feel so empty…


	10. Joey's Place

Joey's Place

Why am I always second best, second place?

I can't I do anything right

I need to have my own space

So I can win dis fight

I'm called a mutt

I'm called an undadog

But chu know what?

Their wrong

Someday it's gonna be me

Up there at the top

Yeah, I'll make it you'll see

Notin' is gonna make me stop

Kaiba and the other so call champs

They think they've got it made

All they do is rant

And raid

With Yug, my pal at my side

Kaiba goin' be beaten

Ta meet his ultimate demise

I can just see him retreatin'

I believe in the heart of the cards

And everything that I was trained

I don't care where you are

But when I'm done

All that will remain

Is the respect I've finally won

In the Duel Monsters game

I will succeed in my battle

Ta rise ta be the victor

The only thing that matters

Is that my victory is ushered

I **will** win this game


	11. Trial of the Labyrinth

Trial of the Labyrinth 

I've been blinded and sent into the maze

Where the shadows lye

This place sets the mind a-craze

Where the fearful cry

If I tell the truth

I will be set loose

But if I lie

I'm doomed to die…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note:** this is a riddle I made-up for Yami.  
Yami's favorite legal system in my stories….


	12. Just Want to be Me

**Note:** This poem was written from the P.O.V of the Spirit(s)/Seto, Ishizu, Marik about people trying to change them into who **they **(the people) want them to be.(also it was a request...from myself)

Sidenote: This was also written because I was in another fight with my parents about my 'attitude problem', well I don't see that I have a problem and it can't really be that bad because I have friends who like me that way I am and would be mad if I changed so...

Just Want To Be Me

As the world flies by

I wonder to myself

Why should I bother to try?

To be somebody else

I was always told to be unique

I knew that from the go

Who's to critique?

When I let my true colors show

I only wish to be me

That's all I crave

How can I be free?

When I'm forced to behave

I am wild

I am fierce

I've been called the psycho child

With fire to pierce (the darkness of night)

Why is it so hard to like me the way I am

'cause I don't want to adjust

I will pass the exam

And I'll do what I must

I am human, and I am power

I am strong

Though some think I'm sour

But there're wrong

I will break out

I will run

I will open up and shout

'I just want to have fun!'

Is that so hard to understand?

But people just don't get it

They don't see why I ran

Or why I'm having a fit

I just like myself without any fanciness

This is a truth that I have to accept

It makes me stressed

That no one gets my concept

That's what I have to confess…


	13. Leaving

Short but sweet to the point Yu-Gi-Oh poem about Yami's depart as told from his P.O.V. (P.S-sorry for not updating in a while I was writting a Zoids CC/GF poem that's posted called, Knowing that you tried. So If you like check it out...)

Leaving

I'm breaking away

Alone I walk

Wandering astray

There's no use left to talk

What's been said, been said

What's done is done

What's left to dread

But leaving behind everyone

When you feel you about to go insane

When you're sad, when you're in sorrow

I want this for you to retain

I said 'it's good-bye but not gone'

And when you wake tomorrow

You'll realize I'm not dieing, just moving on


	14. Help Me!

Note: Came up with the idea for this poem from a friends drawing and Yu-Gi-Oh the Alcitraz (don't know if I spelled itright)final duel episodes with Yami againstYami Marik. The 'creature' is Winged Dragon of Ra and it's trying to summon itself from inside Yami's soul/puzzle.Everybody-well most any Yu-Gi-Oh fanaticknows that Yami's soul monster is Kuriboh, butI decided to juice itup and make itRa instead. (Okay if you have no idea what I just said read the poem,it probably makes more sense.)

Help Me

I'm hurting inside

Feeling the pain

When I try to contain it

The pain only intensifies

It wants to be released

To be able to roam free

I'm begging, please, please

Help me

I can't stop its coming

Can't hold it back

I know I'm succumbing

To it's vicious attack

I'm trying my hardest

To fight it off

I'm breathing hard

I've begun to cough (blood)

As I fall to my knees

I think please, please

Help Me…


	15. WWII Wondering Why

Note: Thought of this during Civics when we were talking about WWII and how completly devistating it was for them and us. Also This is Yami's P.O.V (yeah he's my fav chara so mosta mah poems are about him and Yugi.) And he's walking through a bombed out town in Germany, he comrades are dead and he's looking for Yugi and the gang. But this is WWII and Yugi doesn't come along until about 65 years later. I know it might be odd but I express my feeling through characters and poetry and that's what I'm best at. Also to explain Yami's perdicament, this is after he depart into the past. And now suddenly by my act of randomness is in WWII Germany. The funny thing is when I first thought of this poem I wanted him to be American, because I am. But then I realized (Baka me) that Japan was also in the war so I leave it up to you to decide which side he's on.

As a side comment-do you peopled think I do better at peotry or fanfics. (personally I think I'm better at poetry. I mean whipping up a two pagepoem in ten minutes is pretty good.)

WWII (Wondering Why)

As I walk around me bodies lay

Their screams and cries fill the night

Yet not a sound is made

It's enough to bring one to fright

And wish it was day

This war, it's gone on to long

I lost…too many friends of mine

Hearing that same song

I take this as a sign

I wonder why I'm here

In this place, this time

I wish I could disappear

I'm going out of my mind

I was in the future

Then the past

Now I wander

My face aghast

These are not my subjects

This is not my home

I lost the ones I tried to protect

And now I am alone

I wander through the streets

Cold and dark

Missing what I seek

This war's left its mark

It has devastated millions

And taken many lives

My only thought in question

How many more will die

It was a foolish thought to think

That at one time I lead a country like this

Thought I wasn't out for power, or domination

I stop and think of those I miss

I wish I could end this frustration

Prison camps, concentrations

I ponder why

Was I sent to this location

Enslaving mankind

That was the ways of old

But it seems that the story of time

Is being retold

Everywhere I stare

Grief and sorrow

It makes me question do people care

About whom they hurt tomorrow…


	16. Forbidden Love

**Note:** This is a yaoi poem about Yugi's love for Yami after he left. I personally am okay with yoai in real life but don't particularly think Kazuki Takahashi wanted Yu-Gi-Oh to be that was but...meh. Deside for yourself. (P.S-It's my first attempt at a yoai/yori poem.)

Forbidden Love

When will this tortured sadness end

When did my life change?

I can't return here again

Because nothings the same

I've lost my only friend

To the silence of the heart

He left to fight

The night

That I fell apart

I wish he was here with me now

And change sadness ways

I wonder how

Will I spend the rest of my days

As the sorrow intensifies

And the depression closes in

I think of what I could have replied

To stop him

From going away

And leaving me here in this moment

I just want to say

That we are still meant

To be

Even if everyone thinks it's wrong

For you to love me

I wish you weren't gone

And were still with me

Wish the sadness would disappear

But instead you do

I wish you were still here

So I could be with you…


	17. Duel with the Devil

Note: this was a random idea I thought up while on the computer. I'll dedicate it to Evangline Angel because she's such a good reviewer and because this is a peom about her fav charater and his brother.And because she's not fond of my favorite chara's.(I'm pretty sure at least she understood what that means.) So there you go, and Happy Reading. P.S-I didn't kill him in this one so be happy!! .

* * *

As the devil opened up his eyes 

Sapphire shining bright

The old master faced the challenge had to survive

And become victor in the vicious fight

He took his place at the left of the ring

While his enemy took the right

He didn't concentrate on anything

Except living the rest of the night

He had taken a deal with the devil

So he could rain once again

Through this his brother still marveled

Wondering if this was to be his big brothers end

As the cards flashed by

And the game wore onward

The little boy tried not to cry

And just looked straight forward

The old master pulled a few tricks

The Devil pulled a few more

The opposing monsters clashed and mixed

Sending explosions galore

The little boy cheered on the older boy

And told him to win

The Devil just toyed

With the old masters darkness within

He manipulated the cold faced young man

Into making cheap mistakes

Hurting his life points until he could barely stand

The little boy murmured 'there's too much at stake'

Just as the match seemed over

And the young man done

The little boy took over

And together with his brothers cards he won

Leaving the devil falling into shards

And his brother shocked

The boy hugged the weak old master hard

While the Devil just mocked

He said 'you can't beat the Pharaoh

If your brother had to fight for you

Even with the Zasidi arrow

He'll still live long after you'

The boy turned and said to the Devil

'stop talking about him that way

If I know my brother

Some way or another

He'll beat Yugi one day!'


	18. Enemy Part I, The Beginning

Note: This is something new I'm trying, it's a story complete with dialoge in poetry form. It's a test to see you peeps like it. I also is kinda the continuation of 'Duel with the Devil' so I hope you like it. And Happy Reading!! Please comment on whether or not I should continue with this poem/story.

* * *

Enemy Part I

The hissing burning fire

Raging like the hearts desire

Separating friend, fiend, ally, and foe

Where was the enemy sure to go

Like the night before

They crept slowly through the door

All you could hear was the ticking clock

As the victims screamed in silent shock

For the people the enemy did despise

Bringing them to there ultimate demise

You could sense there growing fear

As the end drew near

Then enemy laughed evilly

As they attacked mercilessly

Upon the weakened friends

Bringing them to the end

Then as the shadows overcame

A figure stepped inside

Listening to the enemy laughing insanely

As his friends all died

The figure looked livid

And sad too

Wondering what had driven

Them to bring his friend to there doom

'No!' he yelled,

'How could you Kaiba!!'

One tallest of the shadows turned around

He stared at his rival

'Well, well

if it isn't the big Pharaoh himself'

Yami shook with rage

Pissed at Kaiba's action and big mouth

'They were my friends!!' he said with pierced lips

Kaiba just laughed and placed his hands on his hips

'Oops, it must have been an accident'

'Accident my ass

You killed them, so you could get me

Well I'm sick of you foolish games

You're dueling me

Now!'

"Well that's fine with me

I can finally beat you

And show that I am the true

King of games"


	19. Wishing You Were Here

**Note:** due to writers block and a bunch of lame ideas I currently won't be continuing my Kaiba vs Yami poem fic at this time (that doesn't mean I stopping it perminently just for now). However that doesn't not mean I won't post more poems, I am and will continue to do so.

Anyway to explain the poem; it's about Seto Kaiba and his suicide. I bet Evangline-Angel gonna kill me My nack for killing Kaiba but she'll have to understand that there's another reason I put this poem up. That is the fact that my friend known as Animus Austine lost one of her best friends to suicide because not even his own parents loved him. He gave up is life because no one cared execpt Animus and a few other friends; the same thing in this poem Seto couldn't find love anywhere so he got rid of himself...but little did he know that he hurt the one person that cared the most about him...Mokuba.

**

* * *

**

**Wishing You Were Here**

Upon the floor

I lay crying; slowly dieing, wishing you were here

I wonder what I'm still living for

You were the one I wanted to be near

My soul hurts, my body aches

My tears flow

As my heart breaks

I long for your arms to pull me into your warm embrace

To feel your heartbeat still

And a smile on your lifeless face

I wish people had loved you

Given you a moment of their time

I wish they'd noticed when you

Walked across that line

All you wanted was someone to care

Someone to know how you feel

To have secrets to share

To stop your fate from being sealed

Little did you know that that someone was me

But it was too late

To open your mind and set you free…


	20. The Door

**Note:** Just reading this poem might be hard to understand, so here's a short explaination for ya.

Yami is thinking about his family and how much his misses them. And the door he's reffering to is the door that they mention him going through at the end of the Cerimonial Battle mini season of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Also please note that this poem takes place way **before** Yami actuallyenters the door; this is just what's on Yami's mind as he waits...

* * *

**The Door**

I'm waiting for the moment that it all ends

Waiting for time to halt

Watch as around me as the people break and bend

Crying as I think of it all

My family, what was life like, what it is for

All I want is to see them again

Waiting for me behind that door

Fate is a cruel serpent

Constricting around my core

With each breath I take I feel it tighten

Detaining me from reaching that door

Happiness is just out of my grasp

Just beyond my arms distance

I just want to get back

To the place of my first existence

Is it to much to implore

To want the key to open that door

I've changed my mind

I've mended my ways

Why is destiny so unkind

Am I to wander the rest of my days

At the tip of there touch

Just out of their wings

I do know this much

If I put aside everything

And close my eyes

On the shadowy light that plays upon them

I see the figures I recognize

But as I open them again

My family disappears as so many times before

But at least I know they too are waiting

Behind that closed door…


	21. Desprate Desert Battle

**Note:** Hey I finally got around to updating! Okay short explaination about the poem is as follows:

This poem takes place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! saga known as 'Memory World' this is near the end of it when Yami is battling the evil god Zork and is too weak tofight him on his own.Sorry about spoiling it for anyone!

* * *

Laying in the deserts' night

Watching the shifting sands

Crimson flowing in the light

Waiting for deaths gruesome hand

Lying awake thinking of how this came to be

This horrific struggle

Wondering if this is the end for me

This time I can't hide in the Puzzle

I have to face my fears

And end it this time

Remembering all the tears

The innocent families cried

I can't let that happen again

I can't turn my back

Wishing I had beside me my friends

I won't survive another attack

I struggle to stand

To keep on going

Only to collapse again

I feel my weakened body slowing

I don't have the energy

To defeat the evil spirit

This is an emergency

I call for my friends, I hope they hear it

They are my last hope-

No, they are the last hope for humanity

I'm trying to cope

With all of my injuries

Waiting in earnest anticipation for their arrival

As the demon prepares its assault

My friends are my last hope for survival...


End file.
